Trahison
by MarieCeline
Summary: Tony fait un choix qui affecte toute l'équipe. Il décide de couper les ponts. Un an plus tard, Ziva, n'ayant plus de nouvelles, part à sa recherche. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu qu'un obstacle de taille se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Spoiler S8
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je poste une nouvelle fic (oui, oui, une fic ^^).

Par contre, il y a un **GROS SPOILER** Pour ceux qui ne suivent pas la scène américaine... Vers la fin de saison 8.

_Bonne lecture ! _En espérant que ça vous plaira.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ZIVA<strong>

J'ai garé ma voiture sur le parking du NCIS. J'étais d'excellente humeur, ce lundi matin. Le soleil brillait, la brise printanière était agréable, les cerisiers étaient en fleurs. Une journée parfaite. Enfin, qui aurait pu l'être...

Tout a commencé, quand je suis sortie de l'ascenseur, souriante, en rentrant accidentellement dans quelqu'un.

- _McGee ! Bonjour._

Sa mine défaite, et son air préoccupé attirèrent mon attention. Je cessai immédiatement de sourire, en sentant que quelque chose allait de travers.

- _Qu'y a-t-il ?_

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais j'entendis la voix de Gibbs, qui me hélait. Je me retournai. Le patron avait le même air défait que McGee.

- _Que... qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Gibbs ?_

_- Tony ne vous a pas prévenu ?_

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- _Prévenu ? Mais de quoi ?_

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, et déclara sur un ton accablé :

- _De son départ. Tony s'envole pour l'Espagne. A Rota. Définitivement._

Je tombai de haut. Mon esprit mit quelques secondes à y voir clair, à comprendre ce que ça impliquait - l'absence de Tony.

Gibbs lança un regard plein de haine vers le haut de la grande salle. Le MTAC. Je me retournai. Vance. Accoudé à la balustrade, qui nous regardai d'un air indifférent, supérieur. Outrée, je secouai la tête et me tournai vers Gibbs.

- _Vance... mute Tony ? Mais, pourquoi ?_

Gibbs regardait toujours vers le MTAC avec dégoût.

_- Classé secret défense. Il le met à la tête d'une équipe. Mais ce n'est pas seulement Vance, Tony a également donné son accord._

C'était un cauchemar. Un affreux cauchemar.

_- Quand... quand Tony doit-il partir ? Où est-il ?_

McGee s'avança vers Gibbs et moi, et regarda sa montre.

- _Il n'est plus là. Son avion décolle dans moins de vingt minutes. J'ai essayé de t'appeler..._

J'ai sorti mon portable. Il était éteint. Et j'avais enfreint la règne numéro trois : Ne jamais être injoignable.

-_ Je l'avais éteint, mais..._

Je m'interrompai. Le bureau vide de Tony attira mon regard comme si un cadavre s'y trouvait. La surface du meuble était blanche, immaculée. Il n'y avait plus aucune affaire. Plus aucune trace de son agrafeuse en forme de souris. Plus aucune trace de lui. Du jour au lendemain, il n'était plus là. L'idée me parut intolérable. Il ne... pouvait pas. C'était un cauchemar.

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, j'ai fait demi-tour, en manquant de bousculer McGee et Gibbs, et j'ai descendu les escaliers menant au parking. Je me suis mis à courir plus vite que jamais vers ma voiture. Son avion décollait dans moins de vingt minutes, et il fallait plus d'une demi heure pour se rendre à l'aéroport. Si je conduisais vite, ça devrait aller...

Essoufflée, j'ai démarré en trombe, et grillé tous les feux de Washington.

Oh, ça non. Tony n'arrivera pas à partir comme ça, sans que je l'ai revu une dernière fois. J'étais même prête à l'empêcher de partir. Je me placerai devant les roues de l'avion, s'il le faut, pour le retenir.

Mais, une idée, une hypothèse a germé dans mon esprit, comme une mauvais herbe envahissante. Et si, finalement... s'il avait accepté d'y aller ? Ce qui expliquerait qu'il ne nous ait pas prévenus... Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

Il était inacceptable qu'il s'en aille. Pourrais-je l'empêcher de partir ? Et pourquoi diable ne m'avait-il donc pas prévenu ?

Je me garai sur une place interdite. J'ai couru à travers le hall bondé de l'aéroport. Je plissai des yeux pour voir les informations sur les vols, affichées sur les écrans plasmas. Je regardai de tous les côtés, et j'ai enfin trouvé la porte d'embarquement que je cherchais. J'ai avancé, en bousculant les personnes qui étaient sur mon passage. Et je l'ai enfin aperçu, bagages en main. Soulagée de le voir enfin, j'ai couru vers lui.

- _Tony !_

Il s'est retourné, l'air étonné et gêné à la fois. Il a regardé autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un d'autre. Puis il a reporté son attention sur moi. En fronçant les sourcils.

- _Ziva ?_

Je m'arrêtai à quelques mètres de lui, et tentai de reprendre mes esprits.

- _Tu comptais partir comme ça ? Sans rien dire à personne., sans dire au revoir ? Gibbs l'a appris de la bouche de Vance. Je l'ai appris par Gibbs... Je ne comprends pas, Gibbs non plus, ne comprends pas. Tu aurais dû voir son regard, il est perdu, il a de la peine. Et moi aussi. Je pensais que tu aurais refusé, toi qui est tant attaché à ce travail. Dis-moi que tu as une bonne raison, Tony, d'accepter._

Il m'a fixé longtemps avant de répondre. D'une voix calme, et sûre.

_- Oui, j'ai une bonne raison. Et je... ne peux pas parler de la raison de mon départ. C'est confidentiel. J'avais pensé que partir sans vous dire au revoir aurait été plus simple. Et tu ne me facilites pas les choses, Ziva..._

Ses paroles me firent l'effet d'une gifle monumentale. J'aurais préféré qu'il me frappe, d'ailleurs. J'étais abasourdie.

- _Je ne te facilite pas les choses ? Et ça vient de celui avec qui j'ai travaillé pendant plus de cinq ans ? Celui en qui j'ai entièrement confiance, celui qui mettait sa vie entre mes mains. Celui qui..._

Je me suis interrompue lorsqu'une femme, blonde, a tapé doucement sur l'épaule de Tony. Ce dernier s'est tourné vers elle. Mon sang s'est glacé, et je ne pouvais plus prononcer un mot. Bouche bée, je la regardai tendre les billets d'avion à Tony, qui l'a remercié d'un adorable sourire. Une femme que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

L'agent Barrett. Ainsi, elle partait en Espagne avec lui.

Elle a glissé quelques mots à l'oreille de Tony, et m'a gratifié d'un sourire narquois, avec une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux, puis elle s'est dirigée vers la porte d'embarquement.

Je regardai Tony, dégoûtée. Il évitait mon regard. J'eus un rire hystérique.

_- D'accord, je comprend mieux maintenant. Tu pars avec _elle !_ Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit en premier, Tony ? J'aurais compris plus vite, et ça nous aurait évité, enfin, ça m'aurait évité de perdre mon temps, parce que toi, t'en as pas grand chose à faire._

J'allais pleurer. J'ai tourné les talons, mais il m'a attrapé par le bras, me forçant à me retourner.

Il répliqua, avec colère.

_- Je n'ai pas dit que je n'en avais rien à faire ! J'ai dit que c'était plus facile ainsi, de partir sans vous dire au revoir._

_- C'est lâche !_

_- Peut être oui. Mais les ordres sont les ordres, si je refuse ma mutation à Rota, je perds mon travail. Et toi comme moi savons qu'il n'y a que ce travail qui compte..._

_- Oh, arrête. Je reconnais là l'ancien Tony. Qui quitte tout pour suivre une fille rencontrée il y a à peine 10 jours. Je suis sûre que ça va te plaire, d'être son supérieur, de lui donner des ordres..._

Il a lâché mon bras, exaspéré.

_- Tu me fais une scène de jalousie, Ziva ? Il n'y a rien entre EJ et moi._

_- Rien qu'à la façon dont tu prononces ''EJ'' , je sais que tu mens._

_- Tu as toujours su quand je mentais._

_- Ne change pas de sujet. Tu as couché avec elle ?_

Il leva les yeux au ciel et changea immédiatement de sujet.

_- Cette promotion, c'est une occasion en or, à saisir. Il est grand temps que je prenne mon indépendance. Et figure toi que j'en ai envie._

_- Ben voyons ! On dirait un adolescent qui quitte tout juste le domicile familial ! Tu n'as pas pensé que moi, que nous, aurions voulu être au courant, et savoir que tu t'en allais ? Tu es immature, et tu ne vois pas à quel point les autres tiennent à toi !_

_- Tu n'as pas l'air de tenir à moi tant que ça, sinon, j'imagine que tu ne m'accablerais pas de cette façon. De toute façon, cette conversation n'a pas de raison d'être, Ziva. Je m'envole aujourd'hui pour Rota, que tu le veuilles ou non, et tu ne peux rien y changer. _

Je grimaçai. Comment savait-il, que j'étais venue pour le retenir ? A présent, je le voyais en face de moi, et je savais bien que je ne pouvais rien y changer. Même j'y avais quand même cru, pendant un instant. Oui, je ne pouvais rien y changer. Et l'entendre de sa bouche, faisait horriblement mal. Tout ce sur quoi je semblait construite depuis quelques années tombait en lambeau. Le sol qui me soutenait semblait s'effondrer. Tout me paraissait dénué de sens, comme d'imaginer l'équipe sans lui, sans sa présence indispensable. J'étais à la déroute, et priai silencieusement pour le cauchemar s'arrête. Mais bien entendu, je ne lui montrai rien. Je ne comptais pas lui faire croire qu'il m'avait percé à jour.

_- Je ne suis pas venue pour changer quoi que ce soit à ta décision..._

_- Tu ne serais pas venue, dans ce cas là._

Je sondai son regard, en essayant de lui montrer ma détresse.

_- Ta vie n'est pas là-bas, Tony. Elle est ici._

_- J'ai besoin de changement. De liberté. Ce n'est peut être qu'une crise, une passade. J'aimerais bien y croire, mais je n'en ai pas l'impression._

_-Tu le regretteras un jour._

_- Peut être, mais j'en doute._

On se défiait du regard. Plus les secondes passaient, plus notre lien s'ébréchait. Je tentai de le supplier des yeux. Mais en vain, il était imperméable. Je ne reconnaissais plus l'homme qui était debout en face de moi. J'avais l'impression de côtoyer un étranger, je ne le comprenais plus. L'idée de le perdre était inacceptable, et je réalisais avec horreur que les sentiments déroutants qui m'habitaient en cet instant, n'étaient pas ceux qu'on ressent dans la détresse de perdre un ami, ou un frère. Je tremblais de l'intérieur. Même ma voix tremblait.

_- Vance te mute en Espagne, et toi tu t'en accommodes ? Tu l'acceptes. Tu pars, comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Tu nous laisses seul. Tu me laisses seule. Te rends tu réellement compte de ce que tu fais, ou est ce qu_e _Barrett t'a simplement mis des œillères devant les yeux ? _

Il soupira.

_- J'aurais voulu que tu me souhaites bonne chance, ou un bon voyage, peut être. J'aurais préféré d'autres circonstances, pour qu'on se dise au revoir, surtout si c'est de toi qu'il s'agit. Mais, c'est apparemment trop te demander. Alors, je ferai avec. __Et, s'il te plaît, oublie les reproches que tu as à me faire. J'ai l'espoir de commencer quelque chose, ailleurs qu'ici. Ça n'a rien à voir avec EJ ; mon espoir n'est pas pour elle, il ne le sera jamais. Elle ne compte... pas vraiment._

Je m'éloignai de lui, de quelques pas, désespérée. A chaque mot qu'il prononçait, mon cœur se déchirait un peu plus.

_- Je ne compte pas non plus, c'est ça ?_

Il a ignoré ma question. Il a attrapé ses bagages, a plissé les yeux, et a poursuivi sur un ton qui suintait l'ennui, affreusement indifférent. Un ton que je ne lui connaissais pas.

_- Au revoir, Ziva. Dis à Gibbs que tu n'as pas su me retenir parce que j'ai fait un choix et que je m'y tiens. Tu lui diras aussi que je suis un lâche, comme tu dis, que je n'ai aucun respect, que je suis immature. Que je ne pense qu'à moi, que je n'ai aucun état d'âme, et que je ne ressens rien pour personne. Dis lui quand même, que, malgré ce que tu auras pu lui dire avant, j'ai conscience de l'affection qu'il me portait. Que j'ai été heureux d'être son coéquipier, à lui et à McGee. A Ducky et Abby aussi. Et qui sait, peut être que je les reverrai un jour, bien que... j'en doute sérieusement._

Ses paroles me laissèrent de glace. L'air toujours aussi impassible, Tony s'est dirigé vers la porte d'embarquement, sans même un seul regard en arrière.

* * *

><p>Une review ?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Je poste la suite. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

Ce chapitre est court, mais le prochain sera plus long. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, le Tiva viendra.

Sinon, le spoiler, il est juste sur Barrett, pas pour le départ de Tony, qui est lui, purement fictif.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>POV ZIVA<strong>

Plus d'une année qu'il était parti. Quatre cents vingt jours, précisément. C'est long. Une multitude de semaines, interminables, lassantes, affligeantes. Des milliers d'heures. Des millions de secondes. Il n'avait pas appelé une seule fois, pas envoyé un seul mail, une seule carte postale. Je levais les yeux de mon rapport. Mon cœur se serra, encore plus. Son bureau vide prenait la poussière, juste en face de moi. Me hantant, me narguant. Ce meuble, simple pourtant, basique, auquel on ne fait d'ordinaire pas attention, attirait toujours autant mon regard. Cette surface blanche, vide, seule, triste, poussiéreuse, immuable. Un vulgaire mobilier de bureau qui me rappelait chaque jour, que Tony n'était plus ici, mais au-delà de l'océan Atlantique, à plus de six mille kilomètres. Et que lui, il n'était pas seul...

Je déchirai furieusement une feuille de papier, la roulait en boule, et visait la corbeille à papier. Je soupirais.

Après nos adieux plutôt...brefs, à l'aéroport, j'ignore comment je suis rentrée chez moi. Ce laps de temps est comme inexistant dans ma mémoire. Un vide. Je ne me souvenais plus par quel endroit j'étais passée. Je ne me souvenais plus combien de temps il s'était écoulé, au milieu de ce hall d'aéroport, avant que je réalise qu'il était bel et bien parti, que son avion avait quitté la terre, et qu'il ne reviendrait pas, en redevenant l'homme chaleureux, drôle et souriant qui me plaisait tant.

Mais si je ne me souvenais pas de ça, je me souvenais avec exactitude de l'horrible sentiment de vide qui m'avait envahie, me laissant comme creuse, et seul le souvenir d'un Tony insensible, froid, supérieur, indifférent marquait ma rétine. Les derniers mots qu'il m'avait dits me revenaient sans cesse, comme un air obsédant qui vous trotte dans la tête, malgré vous, et que vous ne souhaitez pas entendre.

Il n'avait pas prononcé une seule parole me concernant. J'avais eu droit à un ''Au revoir, Ziva.''. Une parole glacée, froide. Prononcée seulement pour être poli. J'avais eu seulement droit à ça. A tous les autres, il leur avait dit qu'il avait été heureux de travailler avec eux. Mais moi, tout de même. J'aurais pensé qu'il aurait eu autre chose à me dire ; notre lien avait toujours été si particulier.

Gibbs ne songeait même pas à le remplacer. Et moi non plus. Tony est irremplaçable... Un an après son départ, je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'y faire. Et je ne m'y ferai sans doute jamais. Il me manquait terriblement. Ce manque me rongeait de l'intérieur, et parfois même, m'empêchait de dormir. Je passais des nuits entières, les yeux grands ouverts, à regarder dans le vide, à me demander où il était, ce qu'il faisait, et si l'agent Barrett était avec lui. S'il était heureux, heureux avec elle, peut être, ou heureux tout seul, et s'il nous avait oubliés... S'il m'avait oubliée bien avant les autres.

Le patron passa à toute vitesse devant mon bureau, et le mouvement me sortit de mes pensées moroses, que je ressassai pour la énième fois. J'adressai un regard intrigué à McGee en voyant Gibbs se diriger vers le MTAC, l'air inquiet.

Gibbs, inquiet ?

Je me levai, et McGee fit de même. Nous nous sommes rapprochés, tout en observant Gibbs passer au scanner de rétine et entrer dans le lieu hautement sécurise qu'est le MTAC

_- Gibbs a dit pourquoi il montait ?_

McGee avait l'air lui aussi intrigué.

_- Il a dit que c'était une communication satellite venant de l'Espagne..._

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine.

_- Tony ?_

_- Espérons le._

On a patienté, debout, les yeux fixés vers le MTAC, en attendant que Gibbs en sorte. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je regardai McGee. A lui non plus, Tony ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle. Il avait complètement coupé les ponts, et avec tout le monde. Décevant. Je ne comprenais toujours pas.

Gibbs a descendu les escaliers jusqu'à nous. J'angoissais. Toujours silencieux, il a donné une carte mémoire à McGee, en lui faisant signe de l'afficher sur le plasma. Ce qu'il fit. L'air grave de Gibbs ne me plaisait pas du tout. McGee et moi nous sommes placés devant l'écran, curieux.

La carte mémoire chargeait. Je me suis tournée vers Gibbs, qui fouillait dans son bureau, à la recherche d'un vieux dossier. Le cœur battant, j'attendais des explications. Il me regarda, hésitant, puis déclara d'un ton accablant :

- _Tony a disparu. Ses agents ont été assassiné. Faites vos bagages, Ziva, vous partez en Espagne._

J'écarquillai les yeux, horrifiée. J'ai fait volte-face. Une image venait de s'afficher à l'écran.

Une photographie. Sur laquelle se trouvait une femme.

Allongée sur le sol. Les vêtements tâchés de sang. Une balle dans la tempe gauche.

L'agent Barrett. _Morte._

* * *

><p>Une p'tite review ? ^^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà la suite ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et particulièrement à Firesey, qui m'a laissé une review... Waouw. Non, y'a pas de mots, le mieux, c'est de la lire ! Merci, F !

Bon, voilà le troisième chapitre, je suis pas vraiment satisfaite, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Encore pas mal de questions restent en suspens. Les réponses se sera pour plus tard, dans le prochain chapitre. ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>POV ZIVA<strong>

Le soir même, j'étais partie pour Rota.

J'avais emballé mes affaires à la va vite, et pris le strict minimum.

Gibbs m'avait désignée moi, et pas une autre personne. Et aucun autre agent pour m'accompagner. Il comptait donc sur moi. Il me faisait confiance, et savait que j'avais toute la motivation nécessaire pour cette mission. Mais quelle mission au juste ? Je l'ignorais. Retrouver Tony ? Le sauver ? Je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais procéder. Ce que je savais, c'est que j'allais le retrouver. Je le devais. Il le fallait. Même s'il j'étais forcée d'avancer les yeux bandés, ou même dans le flou intégral. Je le faisais déjà, alors ça ne changerai pas grand chose.

Le vol en avion m'a paru être extrêmement long. Plus de 6 heures à attendre. Le voyage était de nuit, et pourtant, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Je gigotais sans cesse dans mon siège, prise d'une angoisse grandissante à l'idée de me rapprocher peu à peu de Tony. Chaque heure, j'avançai vers lui de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres.

Durant le vol, je me remémorais ce que je savais. Nous avions très peu d'indices sur la disparition de Tony. On savait juste que depuis que ses agents avaient été retrouvés morts, dans un cottage au bord de la mer, personne n'avait eu de ses nouvelles. Ce qui n'était pas nouveau pour nous, certes, mais j'imagine que Tony devait les avertir de ses absences, _eux_. Le NCIS de Washington a reçu un email annonyme, qui informait qu'il avait disparu, et qu'un agent -de l'équipe de Gibbs de préférence- devait venir de toute urgence en Espagne. Pourquoi l'un de nous ? Si Gibbs s'était posé cette question, je ne m'étais pas attardé là dessus. Peut être, Tony avait-il simplement déserté, et pas été enlevé. Ce que j'aurais trouvé étrange, venant de lui. Ce n'était pas son genre. Mais j'étais mal placée pour parler, ou pour juger ce qui était son genre, puisque j'avais cru le connaître, et je m'étais fourvoyée. Complètement. Et ça faisait toujours aussi mal, en y repensant. Une part de moi – assez énorme- espérais que Tony était toujours le même, et qu'il avait été forcé de partir, bien qu'il m'ait affirmé le contraire, en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je secouai la tête, en chassant ce souvenir désagréable.

* * *

><p>Une fois arrivée à Rota, je suis sortie de l'aéroport et je n'ai pas perdu de temps ; j'ai immédiatement cherché le bâtiment du NCIS. La température était assez élevée, et l'atmosphère assez lourde. Je n'ai pas acheté de carte. Ma connaissance approfondie de la langue espagnole étant très utile, j'ai mis peu de temps à m'orienter dans la ville.<p>

J'arrivais devant le bâtiment fédéral, imposant, près d'un port de commerce. J'ai montré mon insigne, et le vigile chargé de la sécurité m'a laissé entrer sans poser de questions. Ne sachant pas trop où aller, j'ai vagabondé dans les couloirs, jusqu'à déboucher dans une salle assez vaste, où se trouvaient les bureaux. L'endroit ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celui de Washington. J'avisais un groupe d'agents, non loin de là. Je cachai mon insigne et décidai de parler anglais, ils le parlaient sans doute aussi. Je m'avançais vers eux.

- _Bonjour. Savez-vous où se trouve le bureau de l'agent DiNozzo ? Je voudrais récupérer quelques uns de ces effets personnels..._

Les agents ont interrompu leur conversation. Une femme, brune, l'air austère, assez âgée et assez grande s'est tournée vers moi, en fronçant les sourcils :

_- Et vous êtes ?_

Je décidai de dire la vérité, du moment que je le pouvais.

- _Une de ses vieilles connaissances, quelqu'un d'assez proche... On m'a dit qu'il était porté disparu alors je voulais juste..._

Je me suis interrompue en voyant la mine surprise des agents. Un plus jeune s'adressa à moi en souriant :

_- L'agent DiNozzo, n'a pas disparu, mademoiselle ! Il a juste démissionné la semaine dernière._

Tony ? Démissionner ? Je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

_- Je regrette, mais il a bel et bien disparu..._

L'agent me toisa, mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré.

_- Vous n'avez qu'à aller voir par vous même. Au commissariat, à deux pâtés de maison d'ici._

Une vague de soulagement s'est emparée de moi, puis l'angoisse a suivie. Sans leur répondre, j'ai tourné les talons, et me suis dirigée vers la sortie, sous le regard interloqué des agents espagnols. J'ai fait le trajet en courant entre le NCIS et le commissariat à pied, ça n'a pas été bien long, ni dur à trouver. Une fois arrivée devant la porte, je m'arrêtais, le coeur battant. Les mains moites. L'esprit chamboulé.

Si ce que l'autre agent disait était vrai, Tony se trouvait derrière cette porte, à quelques mètres de moi. Je n'y comprenais rien. N'était-il pas porté disparu ? Peut être qu'il y avait eu un mauvais échange d'informations... Mais il fallait que je vois Tony pour en avoir le coeur net. Mon esprit me criait de pousser cette porte, mais une autre part de moi voulait s'enfuir en courant. J'hésitai à entrer, j'avais peur d'affronter son regard. Comment sera-t-il ? Indifférent, comme la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus ? Accueillant, comme l'ancien, le vrai Tony qui me manque tant ? J'angoissais. Mais j'étais Ziva David, et Ziva David ne se dégonfle pas, juste parce qu'elle a peur de la réaction de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un ? Pas n'importe qui. _Tony. _

Je devais absolument savoir ce qu'il faisait dans un commissariat, au lieu d'être porté disparu, comme il l'était pour moi, il y a à peine dix minutes.

En retenant ma respiration, j'ai poussé la porte, en entrant dans le comissariat. Je me trouvais directement dans la salle d'attente, avec dans un des coins, un guichet, où une secrétaire me détailla derrière ses lunettes carrées. Je me suis avancée vers elle. La climatisation ma faisait frissonner. En voyant mon sac à dos de voyage, et mon visage épuisé, elle a dû comprendre que je n'étais pas d'ici. Elle s'est adressée à moi en anglais.

- _Je peux vous aider ?_

Distraite, je regardai à travers une porte entrouverte, par laquelle on apercevait quelques policiers. Je reportai mon attention sur la secrétaire.

- _Oui. Tony DiNozzo est-il ici ? _

_- Vous le connaissez ?_

_- On peut dire ça comme ça..._

Une porte s'est ouverte dans le fond de la pièce. Un homme en uniforme est sorti. Un policier, donc. Je me suis retournée vers lui. Ma respiration s'est bloquée, et il est passé devant moi, sans me voir, en se dirigeant vers la porte d'en face. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Ainsi c'était vrai, il était bien ici.

Tony.

Je l'ai suivi des yeux. En priant pour qu'il ne franchisse pas cette porte, que je puisse le regarder plus longtemps. Je voulais qu'il me voie, et en même temps, je ne voulait pas. Etrange sensation. J'aurais voulu lui crier qu'il se retourne, et me regarde. J'avais un besoin vital qu'il pose ses yeux sur moi.

Il avait vraiment changé. Radicalement. Ce n'était plus le même homme que j'avais connu. Un air bien trop sérieux plaqué sur le visage. Un chagrin apparent mal dissimulé sous un air sensé être neutre. Une souffrance affligeante. Des yeux ternes, des cernes sous les yeux, un regard vide, vitreux. Il faisait peine à voir. La réceptionniste, le héla, et je me figeai.

- _Monsieur DiNozzo ! Cette jeune femme désire vous voir. Elle dit vous connaître._

Tony se stoppa dans son élan, tourna légèrement la tête, puis il s'est retourné complètement, et m'a regardé, surpris.

Je bloquai ma respiration. Nous deux, face à face, enfin. Depuis le temps que j'imaginais ce moment. Mon cœur sembla s'arrêter de battre, et je fis tout ce que je pouvais pour paraître neutre. Mais je ne pouvais pas, en fait. J'affichais un léger sourire, malgré moi, bien trop heureuse de le revoir, n'y croyant qu'à moitié.

Et pendant une fraction de seconde, il m'a vraiment regardé, comme avant. Il est redevenu le Tony que j'aimais, ses beaux yeux rieurs, et l'ombre d'un sourire se dessinant au coin de ses lèvres. Son visage comme illuminé. Et ça recommençait : mon coeur s'emballait, ma respiration s'accélérait, et toutes les choses, en moi, qui semblaient s'être dispersées en millions de débris depuis un an se recollèrent instantanément. Une foule de souvenirs m'envahirent, chaleureux. Ma mémoire me rappelait soudainement à quel point je tenais à lui, et tous ces moments partagés, où l'on s'était soutenu l'un et l'autre. L'éloignement ne m'avait rien fait perdre, mais m'avait fait gagner. L'affection étonnante que je ressentai envers lui était toujours là, et maintenant plus forte. Je résistai à l'envie que j'avais de lui sauter au cou, pour m'assurer qu'il n'était pas une illusion. Il m'a sourit.

Puis, un éclat étrange alluma ses yeux. Comme s'il se rappelait soudainement de quelque chose. Son attitude changea. De la surprise peut être, puis de la peur. Oui, il était effrayé. De l'angoisse. Son sourire s'évanouit. Le mien, aussi. Il redevint le Tony glacial, qui m'avait hanté durant cette année.

Il jeta un regard étrange à la caméra de surveillance qui se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce. Puis il reporta son attention sur moi.

Il se fit suppliant. Il essayait de me transmettre quelque chose, un message, une urgence ? Une prière, plutôt. Ses yeux me suppliait, et semblaient me dire "va-t-en". J'eus à nouveau le coeur brisé en mille morceaux. L'échange de regard entre nous n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Les yeux de la secrétaire faisaient la navette entre nous. Tony secoua la tête, et s'adressa à la elle.

- _Navré, mais je ne connais pas cette personne._

Ce fut comme si quelque chose s'effondrait en moi. Il a mis ses lunettes teintées, et il est sorti du commissariat, dans la chaleur étouffante de l'Espagne.

* * *

><p>Une review ? ^^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Voilà la suite !**

* * *

><p><strong>POV ZIVA<strong>

_- Navré mais je ne connais pas cette personne._

_Il a mis ses lunettes teintées. Et il est sorti dans la chaleur étouffante de l'Espagne._

Je suis sortie à mon tour. En courant pour le rattraper. Il s'éloignait déjà. J'avais été bien trop abasourdie par ses propos pour réagir automatiquement. Trop blessée. Mais il n'allait pas s'en tirer ainsi. Il allait voir, s'il n'allait pas me reconnaître !

J'accélérais sur le trottoir, en évitant de bousculer les passants. Mes chaussures claquaient sur le béton. J'arrivais enfin à sa hauteur. Je l'ai attrapé par l'épaule, le forçant à se retourner. Nous étions face à face et je ne savais plus quoi dire. J'essayai d'apercevoir ses yeux à travers les lunettes teintées. Voilà une éternité que je ne m'étais pas retrouvée aussi proche de lui. Un an, en fait. La proximité me tordait le ventre. Ma main posée sur son épaule m'a soudainement brûlée. Je la retirai promptement. J'avais des milliers de questions à lui poser.

- _Tony, qui es-tu devenu ? Pourquoi tu n'as donné aucune nouvelle ? Pourquoi tu m'évites ? Pourquoi tu fuis ? Pourquoi tu fais semblant de ne pas me connaître ? Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi ?_

Il a enlevé ses lunettes de soleil et m'a regardé droit dans les yeux.

_- Ça fait bien trop de questions à la fois ! Et à ton avis, Ziva ? Comme si je pouvais t'oublier un jour._

Il a esquissé un sourire en coin. Et bien que ses yeux restaient tristes, il redevenait l'ancien Tony. J'ai eu l'impression de revenir un an en arrière, à l'époque où nous étions encore coéquipiers. Où tout paraissait plus simple, et plus beau, quand j'y repense. J'ai failli sourire. Il a failli me faire sourire, alors qu'il y a trente secondes à peine, j'étais énervée et blessée comme jamais. Il me surprendra toujours. Mais son petit jeu de comédien commençait à m'exaspérer.

_- A quoi tu joues, Tony ?_

Il fronça les sourcils.

_- Tu ne comprends pas..._

Je m'emportai.

_- Évidement que je ne comprends pas ! Tu étais sensé avoir disparu, et je te vois là, dans ce vulgaire commissariat, alors que tu étais chef d'équipe..._

Il m'interrompit, inquiet.

_- Attends... tu as dit que j'étais porté disparu ?_

Je fronçai les sourcils.

_- Oui. Nous avons reçu un email anonyme, envoyé au NCIS. Qui disait qu'un agent de l'équipe de Gibbs devait venir à Rota._

Tony blêmit. Je m'inquiétai.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Tony ?_

_- Je n'ai jamais été porté disparu. Ce mail, il a été envoyé pour t'attirer ici. Il faut que tu t'en ailles, Ziva._

_- Que je m'en aille ? Mais explique moi, au moins. Je ne comprends pas ! J'ai l'impression que tu nous as trahis !_

Car oui, je considérais son manque de reconnaissance comme une trahison. Tony soupira, lassé, en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

_- Je n'ai trahi personne. Je suis surveillé, Ziva. Continuellement. Je suis impliqué dans un... bazar pas possible. C'est compliqué. Tu ne peux rien y faire. Tu n'aurais même pas dû venir._

_- Je peux t'aider ! _

_- Personne ne peut m'aider. Je suis seul, et depuis longtemps. C'est comme ça._

_- Maintenant, je suis là. _

J'étais prête à tout pour le ramener. Tony me fixa, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Je vis dans la détresse et le désespoir qui habitait son regard, qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'être secouru.

-_ Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'impliques..._

_- Arrête donc de t'inquiéter, Tony. Je suis venue ici pour te ramener._

Il a tenté de sourire. Mais en vain. C'était un pauvre squelette de son sourire, qui me faisait face. Un reste. L'étincelle de joie dans ses yeux était morte, et je ne supportais pas de le voir ainsi. Ça me rendait malade. Il a dû s'en apercevoir, car il a baissé les yeux. Il a continué de marcher. Je lui ai emboîté le pas. Tony ne cessai de se retourner.

_- On est peut être suivis. Viens, on va à mon appartement, je t'expliquerai. C'est une... longue histoire._

J'avais la désagréable impression d'être suivie. Je marchai aux côtés de Tony, le long des rues, jusqu'à arriver à son appartement, qui n'était pas loin du port. Il inséra les clés dans la serrure. J'avais encore ce foutu sixième sens, qui me dictait que quelque chose de mal allait arriver.

La porte s'est ouverte en grinçant. L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre. De maigres rayons de soleil pointaient à travers les interstices des volets, en traçant de long faisceaux lumineux. Des rayons de soleil dans lesquels tourbillonnaient la poussière. Nos pas résonnaient sur le parquet. Je m'avançai dans ce qui semblait être la salle de séjour. Sur le canapé, s'amoncelait des piles de linges apparement sale. Le sol était jonché de boîtes de pizzas.

- _Ton appartement, on dirait qu'une tornade a tout dévasté._

Tony s'est éloigné, en observant un cadre posé sur son étagère. Un cadre qui nous représentait. Nous. L'équipe. Telle qu'elle l'avait été.

- _Tu sais, Ziva. J'ai pas vraiment la tête à ranger en ce moment. J'ai la tête à rien, à vrai dire. Je suis une épave, un vrai foutoir, et ce depuis mon départ. Vous quitter tous, te quitter toi, ça a été affreux. Cette promotion, c'était un ordre. Pas matière à discuter. Je ne devais en parler à personne, de la vraie raison. Et encore aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas pouvoir t'en parler, avant que tout soit finit. Si ça finit un jour. Ma vie n'est qu'un mensonge, je suis contrôlé en permanence. Soumis au chantage tous les jours, je suis ses ordres. Tout ça parce que j'ai été témoin d'un meurtre, et de choses que je n'aurai pas dû voir. Et comme j'étais là au moment du meurtre, la personne qui l'a commis peut me faire passer pour complice. J'ai été pris dans l'engrenage. Je suis un objet de chantage. Si quelqu'un a commis une trahison, Ziva, ça n'est pas moi. _

Tony s'interrompit, en reprenant son souffle. Mon coeur battait la chamade. J'ai cru entendre le grincement de la porte d'entrée, mais il a continué son récit, et j'oubliai le vague bruit que j'avais entendu. Je n'y prêtais pas attention.

_- Je suis menacé, harcelé. Elle me menace. Menace ceux qui me manquent. Et quand elle a appris que je tenais bien trop à toi pour m'intéresser à elle..._

Je tressaillis à son aveux. Qui avait apprit qu'il tenait à moi ? Et de quelle manière, tenait-il à moi ? Tony passa de désespoir ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- _Je ne suis plus le même. Je ne ressens plus rien. Et je n'ai pas voulu d'elle, alors elle me rend fou. Elle me tire les ficelles, elle joue avec moi. Elle continue à tuer, par dépit ou par vengeance je l'ignore. Mais moi je le sais, qu'elle tue. Elle me le dit, et elle fait de moi son complice. Elle menace de me tuer, si j'en parle à quelqu'un d'autre._

Je me rapprochai de lui. Il tremblait. Il était vraiment anéanti.

- _De qui tu parles, Tony ?_

- _D'elle..._

_- Qui ça ?_

La porte de son appartement claqua soudain, nous faisant sursauter. Le visage de Tony se décomposa. Une voix retentit dans la pièce.

- _Moi._

Avec appréhension, je fis volte face. Une ombre, se découpant dans l'obscurité de l'appartement. Je plissai les yeux pour tenter de mieux appercevoir son visage.

Je tombai des nues. Une femme, arme pointée sur nous, une expression effrayante sur le visage, mélange de haine et de puissance.

L'agent Barrett. En personne. Bel et bien vivante.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

Je poste plus tôt que prévu, parce que je pars quelques jours. La suite, samedi !

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>POV ZIVA<strong>

L'agent Barrett s'avança vers nous, ses pas résonnant sur le plancher. Et même si la pièce était sombre, je pouvais voir qu'elle m'en voulait énormément, et pas seulement à moi. A Tony aussi. Elle avait une allure de prédatrice, de meurtrière. Elle désigna mon arme du menton.

- _Ton arme ! Jette la par terre, loin_.

Je m'exécutai, mon arme raclant sur le sol, tandis que je l'éloignai de moi. Je la regardai avec haine, et lançai avec mépris :

-_ Je vous croyais morte..._

Ma remarque la fit sourire. Elle rejeta sa chevelure blonde en arrière. Un geste orgueilleux.

_- Comme si c'était compliqué de s'allonger sur le sol, de se mettre du faux sang sur la tempe. De fermer les yeux. De demander à ce cher Tony de me prendre en photo pour simuler ma mort. Enfin, d'ordonner plutôt, parce qu'il ne s'est jamais montré très coopératif..._

Elle regarda Tony derrière mon épaule. J'étais dos à lui, et je ne pouvais pas voir son expression. J'avais envie de me tourner vers lui mais si je faisais un geste, je n'étais pas sûre de la réaction d'EJ. Impuissante, je restais immobile, me contentant de la dévisager. Je lui lançai un regard noir.

- _C'est vous qui avez envoyé ce mail annonyme ? Vous vouliez m'attirer ici..._

_- Oui. Et j'ai entendu ce que Tony était en train de te dire. Je vais être obligée de te réduire au silence. J'avais pourtant été clair avec lui : n'en parler à personne._

Sa main tremblait. Elle approcha lentement son index de la détente...

Sans prévenir, Tony s'avança soudain, et se plaça devant moi, m'obligeant à reculer. Les mains en l'air, me cachant de l'agent Barrett. Il cria.

_- Ne la tues pas ! Elle s'en ira, laisse la partir._

Abasourdie, je le regardai, bien que je ne pouvais toujours pas voir son visage. Je le voyais seulement de dos. Et c'est là que je la vis. L'arme de service de Tony. Dans le bas de son dos, dépassant de sa ceinture de pantalon. Je relevai les yeux avec hâte pour ne pas faire croire à Barrett que je venais d'apercevoir la seule chance pour Tony et moi de nous en sortir vivants. Il suffisait juste qu'elle baisse légèrement sa garde, rien qu'un instant...

Surprise de l'action de Tony, Barrett haussa les sourcils.

_- C'est vraiment touchant, DiNozzo. Je savais bien que tu la protégerais. Toutes les fois où tu m'as parlé d'elle. Si tu penses que je n'ai rien compris... Je l'ai trouvé maintenant, ta faiblesse. C'est en fait, le meilleur moyen de te faire chanter. Quand nous étions ensemble, tu m'avais menti, quand tu m'avais dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et toi._

Tony éclata de rire

_- Attends un peu, mes oreilles me jouent des tours... Tu as bien dit : quand nous étions ensemble ? Nous n'avons jamais été ensemble. Sauf si tu comptes ces deux nuits quand on était encore à Washington. Mais il faudra vraiment que tu revoies la définition du mot ''ensemble''. Tu n'as jamais rien été pour moi, et il faudra peut être que tu arrives à l'admettre un jour._

Barrett frémit. Une lueur de tristesse venait de passer dans ses yeux. Tony venait de toucher un point sensible. Elle relâcha son attention, pendant quelques secondes. Son arme s'abaissa de quelques centimètres. C'était le moment ou jamais. J'ai attrapé le revolver coincé dans la ceinture de Tony. J'ai tirée rapidement sur elle, sans hésiter. Deux balles dans la poitrine, du côté du cœur. Sans avoir pu faire un seul geste, Barrett s'est effondrée sur le sol, probablement morte avant de l'atteindre. Ses yeux fixaient le vide.

Elle était morte pour de bon, cette fois-ci. J'ai laissé tomber l'arme de Tony, encore fumante, sur le sol.

Et il s'est tourné vers moi. Le soulagement marquait son visage. Immédiatement, et sans un mot, il m'a pris par la main, et m'a entraînée vers la porte d'entrée. Nous sommes sortis de l'appartement lugubre. Tony a claqué la porte. En laissant Barrett sur le sol froid et poussiéreux, se vider lentement de son sang.

* * *

><p><strong>POV TONY<strong>

J'étais comme dans un rêve. Ziva m'avait enfin libéré du poids qui pesait sur mes épaules depuis un an. Et elle était là à nouveau. Plus resplendissante que jamais.

Elle m'a traînée par la main à travers les rues de Rota. En accélérant, comme si elle voulait m'éloigner de tout ce cauchemar. La nuit tombait. J'essayai de lui parler, quelques fois, en murmurant un vague ''merci'', mais le bruit de la circulation couvrait ma voix. On s'est arrêté devant le premier hôtel qu'on a croisé. C'était un deux étoiles, rien de luxueux. Mais j'étais tellement éreinté, que n'importe quel endroit ferait l'affaire. Et puis, on avait nulle part où aller.

La chambre était minuscule. Un lit double plus petit que la normale, au couvre lit pourpre, placé dans un coin de la pièce, seulement allumée par une ampoule bon marché qui diffusait de la lumière orange. Mais qui créait une ambiance agréable et reposante. Ziva s'est assise sur le bord du lit, en défaisant ses cheveux qu'elle avait noués en tresse. Ses longs cheveux ondulés et chatoyants tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules. Je me suis assis à ses côtés. Je rompis le silence.

_- Merci, Ziva. _

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, amusée.

_- Tu aurais sûrement fait pareil._

_- A vrai dire, je l'ai déjà fait._

_- Eh bien, on peut dire que nous sommes quittes, à présent._

Elle a froncé les sourcils, et reprit.

- _Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça ?_

Je la regardai, surpris.

- _Je pensais que tu avais compris. Elle a voulu tenter sa chance avec moi, elle ne l'a pas eu. J'ai toujours refusé ses avances. C'était une tueuse, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Voilà aussi une des raisons pour laquelle elle me faisait chanter. Voilà aussi pourquoi elle t'a attirée ici._

J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à Ziva. Elle avait les mains jointes, et avait baissé les yeux. Elle déclara d'une voix hésitante.

- _Je ne vois pas quel rapport il y a avec moi._

J'eus un sourire gêné. Je parlais doucement.

_- Tu ne vois vraiment pas._

Elle releva la tête vers moi, les yeux pleins de questions. Elle voulait m'entendre le dire. J'ai soupiré.

- _Quand je suis parti, Ziva, je n'ai jamais pu approcher une autre femme. Ton souvenir me hantait trop. Je te revoyais, dans cet aéroport, les yeux brillants, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi je m'en allais. Et j'avais mal, à chaque fois que j'y repensais. Mais je n'ai pas pu t'appeler. Alors je restai avec ma douleur, tous les jours. Je manquais d'air. Quand je voyais mon visage dans la glace, je ne me reconnaissais plus. Puis tu es arrivée. Si tu savais comme j'ai été heureux de te voir, à ce moment. Mais je ne pouvais pas le montrer. La réceptionniste, à qui tu as parlé, elle était aussi de mèche avec Barrett. Malheureusement, elle l'a appris d'une manière ou d'une autre et nous a devancé pour nous attendre à l'appartement. Je me suis placé devant toi, car je n'aurais pas accepté que tu sois blessée. Et on a réussi à s'en sortir..._

Voilà, elle savait maintenant. Je guettai sa réaction. Ziva a souri faiblement et s'est approchée de moi, sans me quitter des yeux. La chambre est devenue plus étroite, plus silencieuse et je ne voyais plus qu'elle. Mais je la trouvais toujours bien trop loin de moi. La distance qui nous avait séparée cette année avait été insupportable. En revenant m'extirper de cet engrenage dans lequel j'avais été prisonnier, elle m'avait apporté bien des choses. Le réconfort, l'affection, le soutien. Mais elle m'a fait connaître ce qu'il y a de plus beau et terrible à la fois le manque. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'est devenu impossible de me passer d'elle. Elle me manquait tout le temps. Et même quand je la vois en face de moi comme maintenant, elle me manque encore.

Sans hésiter, poussé par un besoin extrême de la sentir plus proche, je l'ai embrassé. Ziva a répondu à mon étreinte, en se perdant dans mes bras.

Elle a soupiré de contentement.

Et moi, j'étais vivant, à nouveau.

* * *

><p>Fini ! Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier.<p>

Une review ? ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Et voici, le dernier chapitre, un peu en retard, je m'en excuse.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>POV TONY<strong>

Le soleil est sorti de derrière un nuage, et une lueur rouge, brûlante et faible, derrière mes paupières m'a fait ouvrir les yeux.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit. J'ai senti une paire de jambes effleurer les miennes. J'ai senti une mèche de cheveux caresser ma joue. Mes bras enserraient une forme chaude.

J'étais sur le siège côté hublot, dans l'avion qui retournait à Washington. Ziva endormie contre moi, installée sur le siège de droite, collé au mien. Elle respirait faiblement. Je regardai tendrement son visage, en me rappelant des évènements de la veille, et aussi de la nuit.

Je me souvenais avec exactitude le visage de Ziva lorsque je l'ai revue pour la première fois, après un an, dans ce commissariat. Son expression, après qu'elle ait tirée sur Barrett dans l'appartement sombre. Le coup de feu, puis le bruit sourd du revolver encore fumant tombant sur le sol. Son regard, soulagé quand elle a croisé le mien, et quand elle a compris que c'était enfin fini. Puis nos retrouvailles, dans la chambre d'hôtel. Le bonheur que j'ai ressenti à l'embrasser enfin, à être avec elle, au plus proche possible, inimaginable.

Le son étouffé du souffle de Ziva, au matin, sa tête nichée dans les couvertures. Le faible battement de son cœur, à peine perceptible. Bien faible, après la nuit agitée que nous venions de passer. Le silence apaisant de la chambre, remplie par la lumière bleue de l'aube. Je me souviens de ses frissons, et des miens, quand elle se serrait contre moi, à demi assoupie. Son corps brûlant, ses cheveux qui s'éparpillaient en éventail sur l'oreiller. Sa présence rassurante. Ses yeux noirs se sont ouverts, et ce sont mes yeux, qu'elle a vus en premier. Elle avait l'air surprise, puis soulagée. On est restés un moment à se fixer, sans faire un geste, en ayant peur de briser la quiétude de l'instant.

Elle m'avait_ tellement_ manqué. Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir... autant besoin d'elle. La revoir m'avait à fait revivre, et j'étais le même qu'avant, mais bien plus heureux, à présent de retour dans ce pays que j'aimais tant. Et même si après cette nuit, Ziva décidait de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, j'accepterai. J'accepterai d'avoir pour seul droit de la regarder.

Je l'ai vu soupirer et remuer faiblement. J'ai souris. Et tout bien réfléchi : non, je ne lui laisserai plus la chance de m'échapper à nouveau. On n'échappe pas à un DiNozzo, car généralement, c'est lui qui vous échappe. Mais là, je voulais d'elle, on avait cessé de jouer. Une prise de conscience tardive, mais nécessaire. Inévitable.

J'ai passé le vol de retour de Washington à penser à elle, et à nous, pendant que je la regardais dormir paisiblement.

L'avion amorça sa descente, et j'ai pu observer la côte Américaine. J'avais eu le mal du pays, et c'était bon de rentrer enfin. J'imaginais avec angoisse mes retrouvailles avec l'équipe. Comprendraient-ils ?

Mais après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils ne comprennent pas, car je n'avais trahi personne. J'avais seulement subis dans l'histoire. Subit une haine, que je n'avais pas mérité. J'avais trinqué avec elle, partagé sa trahison et ses crimes. C'était une injustice. C'était fini. Réparée, à présent. Tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Enfin presque.

Ziva, avant d'embarquer dans l'avion, avait assuré à une Abby surexcitée que j'étais en vie, et que j'allais bien. Elle avait rassurée Gibbs, aussi. Mais je n'ai pas voulu lui parler à lui. Leur parler à tous. Je leur donnerai de vive voix les explications, et ferait tout pour qu'ils oublient mon absence pour que tout redevienne -ou presque- comme avant. Il le fallait, j'en avais vraiment besoin. Je voulais retrouver ma vie telle qu'elle était il y a un an.

* * *

><p>Les pneus de la voiture crissèrent lorsque nous sommes arrivés devant le NCIS de Washington. En sortant de l'aéroport, Ziva avait conduit et avait suivit cette direction que je connaissais si bien. Revenir là où j'avais vécu pendant tant d'années me procurait une sensation tellement étrange, que je me demandais si je n'étais pas en train de l'imaginer, ce retour. Un an c'est long. On en oublie des choses en un an.<p>

Mais, c'était bien Washington, la gigantesque ville, où le décor différait en tout point de celui de Rota, où il n'y avait que des ports de commerce, et une mer bien trop polluée. Je sentais que j'étais enfin chez moi.

Hésitant, je suis sorti de la voiture, Ziva sur mes talons. Nous sommes passés par l'accueil du NCIS. Les souvenirs me submergeaient, rassurants. Les hommes de la sécurité du bâtiment me donnaient des grandes tapes dans le dos, ils étaient apparemment content de me revoir. Je leur souris faiblement, angoissé en pensant à l'équipe qui m'attendait, là-haut.

L'ascenseur, le même, immuable, le même bouton d'arrêt, le même ding sonore lorsqu'il s'arrête à un palier. Mon cœur s'arrête lorsqu'il stoppe sa course à l'étage des bureaux. Je met difficilement un pied devant l'autre, et je sors, à la vue de tous. Plus personne ne parle, plus personne ne bouge. Je scrute les environs, de cet espace si familier.

Et ils sont là, qui m'attendent. J'aperçois Gibbs, Le bleu , Ducky et Palmer, debout immobiles, tous tournés vers moi. Mais avant que je n'ai pu faire un geste, je me sens défaillir. Je me sens soudain étouffé, ma poitrine enserrée par deux bras. J'ouvre un œil, et je vois une couette brune juste sou mon nez. Abby.

- _Tony ! C'est lui, Gibbs. C'est Tony ! _

Je l'étreins à mon tour. Abby s'éloigne de moi, me laissant respirer. Je revois son visage enjoué, et ses yeux qui pétillent. Je lui ai adressé un sourire éclatant. McGee s'approche de nous.

- _Laisse le respirer, Abby._

Il souriait, la joie s'échappait de ses yeux. Je passé mon bras autour de son épaule, dans un geste amical.

- _C'est bon de te revoir, Le bleu._

Il m'a rendu ma brève accolade. Ducky et Palmer m'ont salué, et j'ai fait de même. Nous avons bavardé l'espace de quelques secondes. La joie qui s'emparait de moi était indescriptible. Mais mon sourire se figea, lorsque j'ai aperçu Gibbs, qui restait en retrait, plus loin. Je me suis approché de lui. Les autres se sont éloignés, sentant qu'il fallait nous laisser seuls, tous les deux.

Gibbs me regardait, de son regard d'acier assez déstabilisant. Gêné, je baissai les yeux, n'osant plus le regarder. Je pris tout de même la parole en premier.

_- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, Patron. Je ne t'ai pas appelé, et toi aussi, tu t'es senti abandonné. Tu n'étais pas le seul. J'étais plus seul que jamais. Tu t'es senti trahi peut être, et moi j'ai mal vécu là bas. Plein de regrets..._

Il m'interrompit.

_- DiNozzo, tu aurais dû m'appeler._

Je lui lançai un regard chargé d'excuses.

_- Je ne pouvais pas._

_- Si tu pouvais. Ziva m'a expliqué. Tu étais seul, Barrett te faisait chanter, mais tu n'as demandé de l'aide à personne... Et pourtant, moi, j'aurais pu t'aider_.

- _Je ne pensais pas..._

_- Tu as eu tort de ne pas penser. Tu es mon agent. Et j'aurai traversé la terre pour sauver mon agent. J'ai toujours été là, DiNozzo. Qu'est ce qui t'a fait croire que cette fois-ci, je ne viendrai pas ?_

_- La façon dont on s'est quittés, tu devais m'en vouloir._

_- Oui, je t'en ai voulu. Mais ce n'est pas une raison. On est une équipe. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps : j'assure tes arrières, DiNozzo._

On s'est avancé l'un vers l'autre en même temps. Une étreinte brève, très brève, qui a duré pas plus de deux secondes, mais sans la moindre gêne. Mais j'étais soulagé. Je lui ai souris. J'entendais de nouveau son ton grave, rassurant, bien qu'autoritaire, son regard affectueux, même si c'est difficile à voir. Je retrouvais en lui le modèle qui m'avait guidé depuis le premier jour où je l'ai connu. Il m'a adressé un faible sourire en coin, et une lueur dans ses yeux montrait qu'il ne m'en voulait pas. Je regardai autour de moi et fronçai les sourcils.

_- Où est Ziva ?_

Gibbs sembla détecter dans mon regard, quelque chose qui le fit sourire. Il désigna d'un signe de tête les escaliers de secours situés dans le fond de la salle. Ceux qui donnaient sur le toit du bâtiment. Avant de me diriger vers eux, je donnai une dernière tape sur l'épaule de Gibbs, et celui-ci me donna une légère tape sur l'arrière de la tête. Un geste amical. J'ai encore souris. Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai souris aujourd'hui, mais sûrement une bonne dizaine de fois. J'allais finir par avoir des rides. Je regardai Gibbs dans les yeux.

- _Tu m'as manqué, patron._

J'ai senti son regard rassurant me suivre, tandis que je me dirigeai vers la cage d'escalier, enjoué.

L'air tiède a caressé ma peau lorsque je suis sorti sur le toit du bâtiment. D'ici, je voyais tout Washington. La nuit commençait à tomber, et le ciel prenait plusieurs couleurs. La ville était illuminée. Une vue digne d'une carte postale. Et une belle carte postale.

Ziva était là, à quelques mètres, regardant au loin, assise en tailleur, sur le béton du toit. Sereine. Elle m'entendit arriver, et se retourna. Le vent ébouriffait ses cheveux, elle avait l'air épanouie. Je me suis assis juste à côté d'elle. Elle a tourné la tête vers moi, et a sondé mon regard. Je voyais dans ses yeux noirs, et pourtant si expressifs, qu'elle savait que j'allais la rejoindre ici. Qu'elle avait voulu que je vienne ici, isolé de tous. Elle a sourit, faiblement, puis tourné la tête vers le ciel.

Je passai un bras autour de sa taille, rapprochant Ziva de moi, et la serrant aussi fort que je le pouvais. Nous avons profité de la vue, en observant le soleil descendre derrière la ligne de l'horizon. Elle brisa le silence.

- _Je pensais qu'après la nuit dernière, on devait avoir... une discussion._

Amusé, je la regardai. Ainsi, elle croyait que j'étais encore le DiNozzo coureur de jupons, le borné et l'immature. Elle pensait apparemment qu'après la nuit dernière, j'allais continuer à vivre sans elle. Elle devait penser qu'elle allait être celle qui a le bureau juste en face du mien. Mais elle avait tort. Tellement tort. Elle m'avait changé, et sauvé par la même occasion. Et j'étais convaincu, plus que jamais, que j'étais tombé complétement amoureux d'elle. Je lui chuchotai à l'oreille :

- _Où est le problème, Zee ? Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. A l'instant où je te regarde, je commence à croire qu'on va rester ensemble pendant très longtemps. Ne me demande pas comment je le sais, je le sais, c'est tout._

Ensemble. Oui, ça sonnait merveilleusement bien. _Ensemble. _

Les yeux brillants, elle s'est tournée vers moi et m'a donné un rapide baiser. Malicieuse, elle me sourit.

- _Tu ne partiras plus aussi loin ?_

_- Non, plus jamais. Plus maintenant._

_- Et Gibbs ?_

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et fit une moue contrariée.

- _Pourquoi gâcher ce moment. On ne pense pas à lui, on pense à nous._

Quelques instants suivirent, où aucun de nous deux n'a parlé. Juste observé les nuages cotoneux et la couleur du crépuscule. Puis Ziva me posa une autre question.

_- Tony... Quand tu dis pendant très longtemps..._

_- Je pense à une durée indeterminée. Très, très, très, longtemps. _

_- Je suis d'accord avec ça._

Elle s'est appuyée contre moi. Et j'ai observé le ciel virer peu à peu au bleu nuit.

_Ensemble longtemps. _

Oui, ça sonnait incroyablement bien.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**FIN**

**.**

Alors, ça vous a plu ?

Une petite review pour la fin, s'il vous plaît ? ^^


End file.
